BB
|-|Fate/Extra CCC= |-|Moon Cancer= |-|Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail= |-|BB(Summer)= |-|BB Pele= |-|BB Thotep= |-|MoonCancer Stage 4= Character Synopsis BB is a backup AI created by Sakura containing her feelings for Hakuno Kishinami. During the preliminaries, she, who had her freedom unleashed by the hands of Kiara Sessyoin, could not control that abnormal status and caused an overload. Because the NPCs cannot do anything but routine work, they ignored Sakura who began to disintegrate as something "nonexistent" and since the Moon Cell's check was performed only at the end of the day during the preliminaries, Sakura was in a crisis of being extinguished. Upon laying his/her eyes on such abnormality, Hakuno called out for her saying "Are you all right?" By receiving the observation from another that "I'm right here", Sakura recovered her unconsciousness that was on the verge of being extinguished and acquired a clear ego of "I want to be here" due to the subsequent nursing. She escaped from the extinguishing of her ego. BB bears a resemblance to Sakura Matou with her long purple hair that reaches her ankle and purple eyes, which when she is under the control of Moon Cell, turn red. BB wears long black coat with a matching mini skirt that exposes her white panties and wears a white shirt (depicted as leotard in concept art) that empathizes her large breasts and a red bow tie. She also wears white gloves, black floral-patterned thigh high stockings, and low-heeled shoes. Like Sakura, BB has a red ribbon tied to her hair on the left side of her head. BB is also shown to wield a teacher pointer as a weapon. In Fate/Grand Order, her stockings were changed to a simpler design with a slit in the middle while she also gains a blue Moon Cell emblem on her coat's left sleeve. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B, would eventually become 2-A Verse: Fate/Extra CCC Name: BB, Black Blossom, Mysterious Black Magus, Moon Cancer Gender: Female Age: 8000 Years Old Classification: Advanced Level AI, Moon Cancer-class Servant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Darkness Manipulation (can control black noise and plunge others into the void known as imaginary number space), Age Manipulation (with the babyfication Curse, BB reverts Kingprotea into her younger self ), Law Manipulation (Can change the rules of the moon cell so those within it will fall to her will ), Space-Time Manipulation (Was responsible for establishing The void formerly known as Imaginary Number space as space in the past, present. and future, can also establish Unlimited time within it ), Data Manipulation (BB can establish her very own imaginary number space, which when you come into contact with it, she will have complete hold of your data in totality being able to twist your existence as she wishes), Causality Manipulation (with CCC it is stated to be able to rewrite cause and effect entirely), Life and Death Manipulation (Has the composite power of all the goddess shes absorbed including the power of the mother goddess, which gives life and brings death ), Gravity Manipulation (Can distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields with CCC), Absorption (Can absorb her foes as she wishes ), Reality Warping (Can make events which had transpired never happen , collectively making her invincible), Power Nullification (can nullify incoming attacks as she wishes ), BFR (Is capable of throwing opponents into imaginary number space itself , which they are unable to escape from), Creation (Created her High Servants Passionlip and Meltilith, Healing (with this ), Statistics Amplification (shown here ), Perception Manipulation (Hacked Hakuno and Gilgamesh's sense of sight and hearing entirely ), Memory Manipulation (Can absorb others memory capacities), Fate Manipulation (Can select an infinite amount of different futures and impose them on the world), Acausality (Types 3 and 5; Made it so that whatever happened in the past she will end up achieving her end goal of obtaining the moon cell, no matter how much Hakuno and the student counsel tried to stop her she had already obtained it in the future and there was nothing they could do to her past self to stop it, Exists and was conceived in the moon cell, a location which is removed from the very concept of time ), Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Has mastered control of the black "noise" which can mesh and corrode the information of anything it touches, and can even consume the vessels of souls), Probability Manipulation (Can rewrite fields such as luck and coincidence entirely with CCC), Conceptual Manipulation (BB's Noble Phantasm is officially classified as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, in Fate the world is a conceptually layered space, CCC works by Crushing the present world and replacing it with a new one of her desire, so BB with CCC would be Crushing Conceptual space and then rewriting it into existence), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (up to the 8th Dimension, BB has complete control over the moon cell and all its components, the moon cell has been shown to create 8th dimension space to protect its core), Parallel Existence. Resistance to Death Manipulation (Is capable of nullifying instant death attacks , gained such ability after absorbing Tiamat) Destructive Ability: Solar System level (At her strongest, she is on the level of beings such as Saver, whom of which can manipulate entire solar systems. Superior to base Gilgamesh and he would be unable to do anything against BB, including if he were to use Ea, which is described as being capable of weaving all stars into creation together as one), will eventually become Multiverse Level+ '(Can potentially become one with Moon Cell, a structure that contains infinite possibilities, all of which are confirmed to be existing parallel universes. Gained a better control over Moon Cell than Saver, who when using it could ending all possibilities) 'Speed: Omnipresent '''throughout space-time and eventually Moon Cell (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can view and appear across space-time as if it were a book), '''Massively FTL+ otherwise (Crossed hundreds to thousands of light years in a relatively short amount of time. Fought the Servants of Hakuno Kishinami even after they received their Mythological Mythic Codes and the power of the "Root of the Beginning") Lifting Ability: At least Class 25 (Her Strength parameter is at *, making it unreadable, but she can still clash with most Servants in close combat), will eventually become Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can clash with the player's Servant in the end-game, which can be Gilgamesh), will eventually become '''Multiversal+ '(Gained control over Moon Cell and even merged with it, a structure of infinite universes) '''Durability: Solar System Level (While she is weaker than Kiara Sessyoin, she is still able to tank hits from the player's Servant, which can be Gilgamesh at full power), will eventually become Multiverse Level+ '(Become one with Moon Cell and can read all of the multiverse as if it were a book) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Advanced AI aren't limited by stamina) 'Range: At least several hundred meters with her regular attacks (Her Sakura Beam is comparable in range to most Servants normal ranged attacks), At least Planetary with Potnia Theron Cursed Cutting Crater (Is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that can expunge any of the concepts of the World and overwrite magical and physical laws of the universe), Multiversal+ 'with the Moon Cell (Can sustain an infinite number of realities) 'Intelligence: Born as a backup AI from Sakura Matou's feelings for Hakuno Kishinami, BB's rampancy allowed her to break free from the influence of the god-like Moon Cell. By placing herself in "unlimited" where even it cannot reach, BB managed to successfully take over its authority, absorbing numerous Divine Spirits including the Earth Mother Goddess to empower herself, creating the Sakura Labyrinth in order to extend Hakuno's life and becoming a hyper-grade AI that can easily defeat Servants as powerful as Gawain. Additionally, she merged with the Moon Cell, granting a higher dimensional perspective (of at least 4 dimensions, possibly 8) that allows her to perceive all possible timelines from outside them. However, she is mischievous and something of a tease, and rarely uses her power to its fullest extent. Weaknesses: Requires a sufficient amount of data and other materials as well as a portion of herself to generate High Servants and thus cannot produce them indefinitely, she weakens with each High Servant she creates, Potnia Theron will fail against those not born on Earth, she is rarely serious and spends much of her time simply harassing her foes instead of finishing them off, she can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. Her powers are tied to the Moon Cell and she is thus much weaker if she is removed from it or if her authority is somehow overwritten. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her riding crop, The Golden Grail, The Bishop's Staff of Rulership Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater: Taking advantage of her authority as the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, BB purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, overriding the previous world with the world that BB desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, BB’s has her familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, allowing BB to wipe them out of existence unopposed. * * Aurea Boura: Golden Grail: BB's own "Golden Grail". It is a decadent counterfeit that serves as an antithesis to Christ's words to not pile up the wealth of the Earth, becoming a "genuine" Holy Grail by granting wishes without heed to right or wrong. When used in combat, BB draws the Golden Grail out of her body and pours its muddied contents onto her foe, nullifying special abilities and dealing massive amounts of magical damage. This attack was powerful enough to instantly defeat Gawain, dealing "99999" damage. As a Holy Grail, it should also be able to grant wishes that are asked of it, but BB has not displayed this function due to already having control of the Moon Cell and the Bishop Staff of Rulership. * Bishop Staff of Rulership: BB's primary weapon, it normally takes the form of silver baton, but reveals its true appearance once BB changes her class to Moon Cancer. Also known as Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships, it maximizes her authority as an Advanced-level AI, allowing her to freely change he "game rules" of Moon Cell, exchanging the physical and magical laws with those of her choosing at will. Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. ** Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: BB renders herself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. ** Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: BB temporarily raises the potency of her magic. ** Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: BB fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which she playfully calls Sakura Beam. * Cursed Cupid Cleanser: C.C.C.: A Noble Phantasm she devised after becoming bored with her usage of Cursed Cutting Crater, BB enters imaginary space before rewriting reality with a special version of her BB Channel Reality Marble, where she is the producer, host, and game master. She then plunges her opponent into complete chaos as she herself transforms into an "invincible nurse" that injects all the curses of Cursed Cutting Crater into her target. * Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing BB's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which BB can manipulate at will and weaponize against her foes. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow BB to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She can also seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. Class Skills * Item Construction (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei): A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. BB possesses an A-Rank in this skill, but she doesn't use it much during the events of Fate/Extra CCC. * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. BB's Rank in this skill is B, making her immune to any spell whose aria is less than three verses while greatly reducing the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. BB possesses a A-Rank in this skill when summoned as a Moon Cancer-class Servant, but this is hardly indicative of her ability to create and sustain Reality Marbles with ease. Personal Skills * Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes as a result. In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, BB also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. In Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, BB also demonstrates the ability to freeze time and space to prevent her targets' escape before dragging her target into "Bug Space", a realm sealed off from time and space where her victim is no more significant than a bug for her to torture endlessly until they lose their will to live and all sense of self. * Self-Modification: After breaking down and escaping the Moon Cell's influence, BB began expanding her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions but breaking down NPCs and other beings to employ as part of her memory, absorbing even Servants in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. * Ten Crowns: An unidentified skill whose origin lies in a past that even the King of Heroes, who was supposed to be mankind's oldest, cannot reach. At a glance, it is a Skill that makes it as if her injuries and attacks used against her "never happened". * Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea, forcibly reverting the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Sadists Category:Yandere Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Information Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Probability Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Gravity Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealers Category:Hackers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Age Users Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Visual Novel Category:Light Novel Category:Servents Category:Hax Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2